<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you'll search no more by kimmu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29253492">you'll search no more</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimmu/pseuds/kimmu'>kimmu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Love Confessions, M/M, Post Season 6 but canon after that I never heard of her</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:00:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29253492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimmu/pseuds/kimmu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Keith was beautiful. </i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shiro finally comes to his senses.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Shiro (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Chocolate Box - Round 6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you'll search no more</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartsFate/gifts">HeartsFate</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I hope you enjoy this fluffy little gift. It was fun to write!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Keith was beautiful. There really was no denying it as Shiro watched him roughhouse with the space wolf in the clearing near their base camp on a planet that Shiro could not remember the name for. The cool hued light of the planet’s sun brought out the hidden depths of purple in Keith’s hair, and his laughter at being slobbered on honestly felt like one of the best sounds Shiro had ever heard in his life.</p>
<p>Coming back to life in his clone’s body after dying and then being trapped, aware, in an endless void while being unable to do anything as his friends were in constant danger was a lot to process. Shiro knew this. He knew that was why Keith tried to give him space while fighting with his urge to hover. Keith had stayed at the camp with Shiro while the others went off to explore and see if they could find supplies, but he’d made sure Shiro was comfortably settled in the fresh air with him before he focused on brushing out the wolf’s fur instead of making any attempt at conversation.</p>
<p>Shiro also knew he was being a coward. Keith hadn’t asked him once about what had happened at the cloning facility, but he’d given Shiro plenty of opportunities to start talking if he felt like it in that quiet, supportive way Keith had. Shiro remembered everything that happened, and while it was frightening that that pain was loud and clear inside all of the merged memories he was still trying to make stop bounce around inside his head, the brightest, clearest moment was Keith telling him he loved him.</p>
<p>Keith loved Shiro enough to choose to die with him over living without him.</p>
<p>The clone had loved Keith with a desperation the clone didn’t fully understand.</p>
<p>Shiro loved Keith. He had loved him before he departed for Kerberus. He had loved him throughout his Galra captivity when thinking of Keith was his only comfort. He had loved him when Keith had touched his face and set him free on Earth. He’d loved him through forming Voltron, every day spent on the Castleship, and he’d loved him as he lay dying in Black’s cockpit. He loved Keith, loved every part of him, and he’d never told him. Shiro had been too frightened of somehow messing it up between them and after everything, for fear of finding Keith’s love and brightness taken from him again. He was a coward, and he needed to stop being one because Keith deserved better than that. He deserved the universe.</p>
<p>“Keith.”</p>
<p>Shiro didn’t realize he’d said it out loud but there was no backing down now. He needed to finally give voice to his feelings. </p>
<p>“Shiro?” Keith looked up.</p>
<p>“I love you too, Keith.”</p>
<p>Keith had always been beautiful but he was radiant as he threw himself into Shiro’s arms. This time Shiro was the one to catch him, and he wouldn’t be letting Keith go, the universe be damned.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>